


[VID] Farewell My Brother

by larkspyt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Odin's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspyt/pseuds/larkspyt
Summary: Being a son of Odin was never easy.=A short video about Thor and Loki for those experiencing post-Ragnarok feels and pre-Ragnarok anticipation.





	[VID] Farewell My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> If you're anything like me, watching Ragnarok left me with plenty of feelings about the royal family of Asgard. So enjoy this short fanvid of our two favourite MCU brothers set to angst level 10.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed!x :)


End file.
